Vol de tissus
by Realgya
Summary: "Je trouve que Maiden porte de très jolis vêtements..." "Oh ! J'ai plein d'habits dans ce style, si tu venais en essayer ?" - SK 26 Episode 231


**Vol de tissus**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Gloire à Takei-sama !

**Note : **Coucou ! Un nouvel OS car j'ai eu encore une nouvelle idée obsédante XD Vous allez vite vous rendre compte de ce dont il s'agit. Rating T pour présence d'alcools (je rappelle que l'alcool se consomme avec modération et jamais avant de prendre le volant) et... sous-entendu. Je ne pense pas que ce soit du M mais je ne sais jamais avec ces ratings-ci, c'est beaucoup plus clair sur hpfanfiction -_-

PS: J'ai enfin trouvé un titre à mon CrossOver Pokémon/SK que j'ai donc commencé à publier. Il se nomme Infyage ! Je ne peux que vous inviter à aller le lire. (Oui je sais, c'est mal de se faire sa pub mais comme il est caché dans les CrossOvers je la fais quand même, na ! ^^)

**Personnages :** Tamao, Hao (avouez vous êtes surpris ! =D)

* * *

Le retour à la vie normale… C'était si étrange. Le Shaman Fight venait de s'achever et avant de quitter le Japon, Yoh avait invité tous ceux qui le voulaient bien au futur Fumbari Onsen. Il y avait d'abord Jeanne et Marco, qui continuait d'insister pour porter son costume des X-laws. Jeanne était très gentille. Dès leur arrivée, après avoir visité l'auberge, elle avait proposé à Tamao d'essayer ses vêtements.

Tamao avait accepté bien sûr. Elle avait enfilé une jolie robe de Maiden, avec des lacets sur la taille comme elle aimait. Pendant ce temps Jeanne avait emprunté un pantalon à Tamao et fait quelques pas avec.

- C'est bizarre quand même, avait-elle murmuré.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient beaucoup amusées.

Tamao avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à vêtir la magnifique robe de Jeanne. Elle était si belle. Elle ne voulait pas se déguiser et jouer à imiter la jeune fille, juste porter son vêtement, voir ce que ça faisait. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Elle se trouvait jolie.

Les joues roses elle rendit sa robe à Jeanne à la fin de l'après-midi. Cette dernière, enchantée, lui demanda si elle pouvait garder encore un peu son pantalon et Tamao accepta. Etre habillée « comme un homme » semblait ravir Jeanne.

- Le pantalon est autant pour les femmes que les hommes, avait rectifié Tamao en l'entendant utiliser cette expression.

- Je sais bien, Meene portait des pantalons. Mais… moi, c'est la première fois. On m'a toujours dit qu'une sainte, ça ne pouvait pas porter de pantalons.

Tamao comprenait tout à fait.

…

Bien sûr Jeanne et Marco n'étaient pas les seuls à passer quelques jours à l'auberge. Il y avait aussi Lyserg, Chocolove, Horohoro, Ren, Manta, Ryu, Pirika… Jun et Pyrong étaient rentrés directement en Chine avec la famille Tao ; les Ice-Men avaient décliné l'invitation. Par contre les Hanagumi étaient aussi présentes. Tamao s'était amusée à les dessiner, s'attardant plus sur les détails de leurs vêtements que sur leurs visages. Mach, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les avait trouvées réussies.

Rakist était également présent, passant son temps à embêter Marco pour le plaisir de le voir sortir de ses gonds. C'était un spectacle très divertissant pour les autres occupants de l'auberge. Opacho défendait toujours Rakist et traitait Marco « d'idiot » non pas par méchanceté, mais parce qu'il le pensait et qu'il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Il était adorable, à courir dans l'auberge à la recherche d'Hao. Parce que bien entendu, le Shaman King était présent, se faufilant dans son corps humain pour pouvoir profiter de l'ambiance festive de l'auberge.

…

Le soir venu tous devaient se réunir autour de la source thermale pour prendre du bon temps. Les garçons, Anna, Pirika et Jeanne y étaient déjà, chacun avec un kimono blanc. Tamao en portait un aussi et s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, venant de se changer et rangeant désormais ses vêtements dans un panier d'osier avec les autres. Tous les paniers contenant les vêtements de chacun étaient proprement alignés sur des étagères dans la petite pièce pour se changer. Enfin, celle dans laquelle les garçons se changeaient. Pour plus d'intimité les filles s'isolaient dans une autre pièce juste à côté.

Tamao rangea son panier et son attention fut attirée par le casier voisin. Il y avait comme un éclat, sûrement un reflet dû à la lumière mais elle se demandait quel tissu pouvait bien en créer. Elle tira sur le rangement à côté d'elle et sentit l'excitation la gagner. C'étaient les vêtements d'Hao.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelait la tenue de ce dernier l'avait toujours fascinée. D'abord le poncho, grand, ample, souple, beige. Il semblait voler autour de lui, créant un mouvement hypnotique. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il portait un vêtement aussi… inhabituel. Elle savait que quand il levait les bras il dévoilait son torse et se demandait s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être nu, bien qu'elle ferme toujours les yeux lorsqu'une telle situation indécente se produisait. Enfin, ce n'était pas plus indécent que la tenue de combat de Marco.

Ensuite venait ses chaussures qui ressemblaient à des legos. Tamao se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait marcher avec. C'était trop bizarre. Et puis son pantalon. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de l'observer en détail mais à chaque fois il l'avait intrigué. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les ceintures tenaient entre elles, étaient accrochées. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un pantalon très ample et bouffant mais s'était aperçue qu'il avait comme des jambières par-dessus un pantalon moulant. Bref, elle ne comprenait pas et ça l'agaçait de ne pas comprendre.

Enfin, car elle gardait le meilleur pour la fin, il y avait ses gants. Tamao aurait adoré les essayer. Eux aussi étaient surplombés de legos bizarres mais qu'importe. Ils avaient l'air très large. Tamao avait toujours eu envie d'essayer des mitaines même si elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Elle aimait bien les gants, ceux d'hiver tenaient chaud aux mains, mais ça réduisait son habileté. Ceux d'Hao ne semblaient pas causer ce problème. Et puis ses étoiles qui brillaient dessus avaient un côté très attirant.

En fait il restait encore un accessoire, il s'agissait des boucles d'oreilles. Fascinantes. Quand elle pensait à Hao, Tamao pensait toujours en premier à ses boucles d'oreilles, rondes et marquées par des étoiles. Elles devaient avoir un son très particulier. Cette paire de boucles étaient lui, c'était l'objet qui le caractérisait, comme le casque orange caractérisait Yoh ou le bandana rouge Anna.

Tamao avait déjà essayé le bandana d'Anna. C'était drôle. Il lui donnait un air de pirate, trouvait-elle. Elle avait déjà aussi emprunté sa veste à Pirika et s'en était beaucoup amusée. Son amie avait adoré porter son arbalète en forme de cœur en bandoulière.

- Je ressemble à Cupidon ! s'était exclamé Pirika.

Tamao avait aussi déjà enfilé la tenue de combat d'Yoh. Ce dernier était absent et Anna trouvait plus facile de recoudre sur une personne, alors elle avait joué les mannequins. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Anna était une couturière très douée. Elle avait essayé d'apprendre à Tamao mais cette dernière était moins bien habile à se servir d'un fil et d'une aiguille. Alors à la place de faire de la couture elle empruntait les vêtements de Mikihisa. C'était idiot car sa propre tenue d'ascète était identique mais à sa taille, mais elle préférait celle de Mikihisa. Peut-être parce qu'elle aimait porter des tenues trop grandes pour elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit il fallait l'admettre, Tamao adorait essayer les vêtements d'autrui. Les vêtements représentaient la personnalité d'une personne et peut-être Tamao était-elle en quête d'identité. Sûrement même, concluait-elle lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait. En tout cas une chose était certaine, elle avait très envie d'essayer les vêtements d'Hao, même si c'était hors de question.

…

Un bruit derrière Tamao la fit se retourner brusquement et elle devint cramoisie en reconnaissant Hao, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, portant le même kimono blanc que tous les occupants de l'auberge portaient en ce moment. Elle se rappela qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées mais, au lieu de ranger le panier contenant les vêtements du garçon, resta figée sur place, comme paralysée.

- Essaie-les.

C'était dit d'une voix légère, amusée, et les yeux d'Hao semblaient briller. Le cœur de Tamao se mit à battre plus vite. Vrai ? Puisqu'il le disait, c'est que ce devait être le cas.

Elle posa la corbeille par terre et s'agenouilla à côté, très lentement, presqu'avec crainte. Elle n'avait qu'une peur, c'est qu'il change soudain d'avis.

La jeune fille ôta précautionneusement les boucles d'oreille posées sur le haut de la pile de vêtements et les mit sur le banc le plus proche. Elle ne pourrait pas enfiler ces dernières, elles représentaient trop Hao lui-même. De même qu'elle n'avait jamais enfilé le casque d'Yoh ou le collier de perles d'Anna. Il y avait certaines choses comme ça qui étaient presque… sacrées. C'était peut-être le mot approprié. Et puis de toute manière, elle n'avait pas les oreilles percées.

Tamao attrapa les gants et sentit l'excitation la gagner. Ses mains se firent fébriles quand elle les enfila et les regarda avec ravissement. Le bout de ses doigts dépassait, la faisant rire. Elle sentait le tissu sur sa paume et une pression sur ses poignets, c'était tout. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, bien que les gants remontent jusqu'à son coude ils étaient très larges, trop pour entrer en contact avec sa peau.

Tamao était enchantée et s'amusa à plier et déplier ses doigts avec amusement. Elle avait un sourire béat sur le visage et ses yeux pétillaient, comme ceux d'un enfant qui ouvrirait ses cadeaux de Noël.

La jeune fille finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation pour reporter son attention sur le caisson et déplia le poncho beige qu'elle passa au-dessus de sa tête. C'était bizarre, elle ne le sentait pas. C'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Très étrange.

Elle s'intéressa ensuite aux chaussures qu'elle enfila et essaya de marcher avec. Elle faillit les perdre, peut-être parce qu'elles étaient trop grandes. Finalement on ne sentait pas les legos, ce n'était pas différent que de porter des chaussures normales. Juste peut-être plus… excitant, amusant, drôle.

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle elle sortit de la boîte le pantalon et toutes les ceintures qui s'en étaient détachées et l'allongea au sol. Enfin ceintures, c'était ainsi qu'elle les appelait mais c'étaient finalement des attaches très étranges. Elle entreprit d'essayer de comprendre quoi devait s'attacher à quoi, tournant et retournant les objets, liant et déliant. Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses elle gonfla les joues, contrariée, mais ne se laissa pas abattre et continua de chercher. Comment Hao pouvait-il bien faire pour le porter ?

- Un coup de main ?

Tamao sursauta violemment et leva la tête vers Hao. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête et il sourit.

- Alors commence par tout enlever, tu as tout mis à l'envers.

Elle hésita un bref instant, rougissante, mais obtempéra, enlevant à regret les gants, puis le poncho et les chaussures.

- Tout.

Tamao cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

- Si tu veux je ferme les yeux, tu as trente secondes.

Ses paupières se fermèrent et il se mit à compter. Comprenant brusquement de quoi il parlait, Tamao enleva son kimono, se retrouvant juste en sous-vêtements. Elle prit le poncho qu'Hao tendait vers elle sans la voir et s'en revêtit. Il lui arrivait juste au niveau des cuisses et elle fit bien attention de garder les bras le long du corps pour ne pas qu'il se relève.

Le contact était totalement différemment que précédemment. Elle pouvait sentir la fine étoffe onduler contre son corps, ses bras, sa gorge, son ventre, son dos. Désormais qu'elle n'avait plus le kimono elle comprenait pourquoi Hao portait toujours ce vêtement. Elle inspira et un parfum lui envahit la tête, aphrodisiaque. « Son odeur », comprit-elle en se mordant la lèvre et en virant au rouge vif.

Hao arriva à trente et rouvrit les yeux.

- Mieux n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de répondre puisqu'il lisait dans les pensées ? Elle réalisa soudain que non, il ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Du moins il ne lisait plus, depuis qu'il était devenu Shaman King.

- A vrai dire, je le peux toujours, mais uniquement quand je le souhaite. C'est une forme d'over soul.

Tamao acquiesça de la tête, un peu perdue.

- Commence par le pantalon, lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle enfila le pantalon blanc et se battit avec la ceinture, fermant brusquement les yeux quand il lui vint en aide, gênée. Les mains du jeune homme écartèrent les siennes et serrèrent puis accrochèrent la ceinture, restant peut-être un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire ensuite posées sur ses hanches avant de s'éloigner.

Hao lui montra alors comment s'accrocher tout le reste de l'attirail, passant dans son dos à certains moments pour positionner correctement les différentes ceintures. Tamao se laissa faire, levant les bras quand il le lui demandait pour que le poncho ne le gêne pas.

- Maintenant les chaussures et ensuite seulement les gants. Sinon tu ne pourras pas les serrer.

« Les serrer ? » pensa Tamao sans comprendre.

En fait elle se rendit vite compte que les chaussures avaient un système de fermeture et, quand elle se mit à marcher avec, s'aperçut que désormais elle ne les perdait plus. Hao l'aida ensuite à enfiler les gants puis s'écarta d'elle pour prendre du recul.

- Très jolie, apprécia-t-il.

Au lieu de rougir Tamao tourna sur elle-même, toute contente, en gardant la tête baissée pour voir le poncho voler. Elle sentit l'air glisser sur son ventre avant que le tissu ne vienne l'effleurer. Elle adorait.

…

- Hey y a Marco et Rakist qui proposent d'aller boire un verre, ça vous dit ? Purée Tamao !

L'interpelée se retourna vers Horohoro qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Regarde, s'exclama-t-elle en allant vers lui et en se remettant à tourner sur elle-même, toute timidité envolée, alors que le garçon ne la lâchait plus des yeux.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Yoh en arrivant derrière Horohoro.

Il garda la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, et Hao se mit à rire.

- Si vous voyiez vos têtes, se moqua-t-il. Sinon oui, allons boire un verre.

Tamao perdit son sourire. Elle ne les aurait pas gardés longtemps, ces habits magiques.

- Garde-les pour la soirée, lui chuchota Hao à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

Tamao reprit aussitôt des couleurs. Devant les regards d'Horohoro et Yoh, elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû être mal à l'aise mais c'était impossible, elle se sentait trop bien.

- Bon, il faut peut-être qu'on se rhabille si on sort, reprit soudain ses esprits Horohoro.

Tamao approuva d'un hochement de tête et sortit de la pièce pour aller à la cuisine, laissant les garçons se changer tranquillement.

- Tamao !

Conchi surgit près d'elle, les yeux exorbités.

- Mais t'as vu comment t'es habillée ! s'écria Ponchi.

- Lève les bras au ciel !

Tamao faillit se laisser prendre mais fronça soudain les sourcils en sentant le poncho remonter et cogna violemment ses fantômes gardiens. Du moins Conchi qui était le plus près, Ponchi s'éloignant à une distance raisonnable en la voyant s'énerver.

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna.

- Conchi espèce d'abruti, t'as vu comment Tamao est trop sexy ! entendit-elle commenter Ponchi dans son dos.

Tamao s'arrêta, son cœur faisant une embardée dans sa poitrine. Sexy… C'était typiquement le genre d'adjectif qualificatif qui ne lui serait jamais allé. Du moins était-ce l'idée qu'elle en avait autrefois. S'entendre ainsi qualifiée c'était… plaisant ? Amusant ? Touchant ? Elle ne le savait pas exactement mais en tout cas elle se sentait vraiment heureuse et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

…

- Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Tamao ?

Yoh adressa un regard un peu perdu à Jeanne, toujours sous le choc.

- Heu… Non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Si on sort, je voulais lui proposer de lui prêter une de mes robes, ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir la dernière fois, expliqua la jeune fille avec un beau sourire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Jeanne, elle a déjà emprunté les vêtements d'un autre, intervint Horohoro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? tiqua Ren.

- Et bien… voulut expliquer Yoh.

- Non, ne leur dis rien ! s'exclama Horohoro en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son ami. Vous verrez par vous-même, on ne voudrait pas vous gâcher la surprise. Tout ce qu'on peut vous dire, c'est que Tamao est ren-ver-sante ! articula-t-il soigneusement.

Pirika soupira en levant les yeux au ciel devant les manières de son frère. Elle se changea rapidement et prit la direction de la chambre d'Anna qu'elle partageait avec Jeanne, Tamao et sa propriétaire à cause du surplus de monde dans l'auberge.

- Pirika !

Tamao la heurta soudain de plein fouet et elle tomba par terre. Son frère avait raison, Tamao était renversante.

- Pirika je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de ton aide !

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et écarta son amie pour se relever. Elle s'aperçut soudain que ce qu'elle avait pris pour l'habituel T-shirt blanc de Tamao n'était absolument pas un T-shirt et qu'en réalité tous ses vêtements n'avaient rien d'inhabituel.

- Mais c'est…

Pirika écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les habits, et surtout en réalisant qui en était le véritable propriétaire.

- Ecoute s'il te plaît, j'ai un énorme problème, j'ai besoin de ton aide, dit très vite Tamao.

- D'accord, je te suis, accepta Pirika en se ressaisissant.

Les deux amies se mirent à l'abri dans la chambre d'Anna et Tamao s'expliqua silencieusement, se contentant de lever très haut les bras, dévoilant en partie son sous-vêtement.

- Effectivement, c'est embêtant. Ca ne pose pas de problème à Hao qui est un garçon mais toi…

- Tu n'aurais pas…

- Si. Ce qu'il te faudrait c'est mettre un bandeau et par-dessus un top sans bretelles très court. Je vais te trouver ça.

Tamao échangea son sous-vêtement par celui prêté par Pirika et enfila le top par-dessus.

- C'est super court, murmura-t-elle en se regardant dans la glace. On voit…

- Tout ton ventre, tout ton dos, toute ta gorge, toutes tes épaules, tout ce que tu veux sauf ta poitrine qu'on devine juste, commenta Pirika à sa place, faisant grimacer sa camarade. Après tu peux aussi mettre un vrai top moulant à bretelles et qui te couvre entièrement, mais…

- Ce sera comme avec le kimono, comprit Tamao. Je ne sentirai pas le poncho.

Pirika approuva frénétiquement de la tête.

- Qu'Hao te prête ses vêtements, c'est sûrement une occasion unique, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, répondit Tamao après un instant d'hésitation. Je dois en profiter un maximum.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Pirika. Tu es superbe comme ça, ne te prends pas la tête et profite !

- Merci Pirika.

…

Quand les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent les autres dehors, devant l'auberge, tous purent constater à quel point Tamao était renversante.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Pirika et elle prirent les devants avec enthousiasme et les autres suivirent, les regards rivés sur le poncho beige qui avait momentanément changé de porteur.

- Tes vêtements lui vont très bien, fit remarquer Yoh à Hao qui portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon et des chaussures simples et noirs. Il ne lui manque que tes boucles d'oreilles.

- Elle n'a pas les oreilles percées, répondit Hao d'une voix atone.

- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas mises ?

- Je les garde dans ma poche, fit Hao avec un haussement d'épaules.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle a plus confiance en elle, je me trompe ? s'enquit Ryu en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

- Je trouve aussi, approuva Yoh.

- En tout cas elle est diablement plus sexy, renchérit Tokagerô.

- Toi tu traînes trop avec Ponchi et Conchi, remarqua Ryu.

- Pas du tout ! Sinon j'aurai utilisé un vocabulaire bien plus vulgaire.

Ryu grimaça et Yoh éclata de rire.

- Une fille aussi mignonne avec des fantômes aussi horribles, marmonna Mach à côté d'eux à voix basse.

- Tu te répètes, déclara Hao avec un sourire.

Devant eux Jeanne avait rejoint les filles et complimentait Tamao.

- De qui tu voles les vêtements la prochaine fois alors ? demanda Pirika.

- Je ne les ai pas volés mais empruntés ! protesta Tamao avec véhémence.

Jeanne rit, s'attirant l'attention de Marco et Rakist.

- Elles sont radieuses toutes les trois, tu ne trouves pas ? fit Rakist.

- Si, apprécia Marco. Ca fait plaisir d'entendre le Seigneur Maiden rire ainsi.

- Tu devrais l'appeler par son prénom.

…

Le bar dans lequel ils se rendirent n'était pas très peuplé et les jeunes y étaient rares, mais les quelques uns qui s'y trouvaient jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil vers leur groupe. Les filles trouvaient les garçons « trop beaux » et les garçons trouvaient les filles « trop canons ». Pirika, joie de vivre incarnée, s'agitait sur sa chaise en lançant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens, si bien que Chocolove, Lyserg et Ryu se persuadèrent qu'elle leur faisait du pied, ce qu'elle démentit par la suite.

- C'est quoi de la bière ? demanda Opacho d'une voix fluette.

- Une boisson alcoolisée, lui apprit Hao. Il y a du jus d'orange, du jus de pomme et du jus d'ananas, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

- Jus d'orange !

Le serveur prit leur commande, les interrogeant un à un.

- Jeune fille ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Tamao.

- Un jus de pomme s'il vous plaît.

- Tamao !

Elle adressa un regard perdu à Horohoro, Chocolove, Rakist, Mach et Yoh qui venaient de s'exclamer en même temps.

- Si elle ne veut pas prendre d'alcool elle fait bien, fit remarquer Marco.

- Dit celui qui a commandé la boisson la plus alcoolisée du bar, se moqua Ren.

- Tamao tu ne peux pas prendre un jus de fruit ! déclara Horohoro, scandalisé.

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, la défendit Jeanne. Pour ma part j'hésite entre une limonade et du jus de fruit.

- Oui mais toi tu es une sainte, intervint Hao. Et les sages petites saintes ne peuvent pas boire d'alcool, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il ouvertement. La demoiselle prendra un kir au cassis, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du serveur complètement perdu.

- Mais… voulut protester Tamao.

- Fais-moi confiance.

Le serveur hésita mais l'aura d'Hao le convainquit d'obéir au jeune homme au lieu de chercher à venir en aide à la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Un kir à la pêche, demanda par la suite Mary, rassurant Tamao.

Quand ce fut le tour de Jeanne celle-ci pinça les lèvres et Hao la nargua du regard.

- Un kir à la pêche également, le défia-t-elle, faisant gémir Marco mais en s'attirant les compliments de Rakist.

Finalement Tamao trouva le kir au cassis très bon. Vraiment très bon. Si bon qu'elle finit son verre bien avant les autres et jeta des regards gourmands vers ceux de Jeanne et Mary. C'était tellement bon au cassis. Elle ne savait pas comment Hao avait fait pour savoir que c'était son parfum préféré, mais il devait le savoir.

- Je prendrai bien un deuxième verre de pastis, s'exclama Horohoro.

- Tu vas finir soûl, prédit Anna en sirotant son cidre.

- Mais pas du tout, protesta le shaman de glace. Serveur !

Kororo soupira mais Rakist approuva le garçon.

- Comme ça je pourrai redemander du cognac, dit-il.

Finalement presque tout le monde recommanda, y compris ceux qui n'avaient pas encore fini leur premier verre, par anticipation, comme disait Chocolove.

« Tu vois » lut Tamao sur les lèvres d'Hao à son égard. Elle rosit légèrement et détourna le regard, lui tirant un rire.

- Je vais demander un autre verre, décida Rakist après en avoir fini un second.

- Pas question ! interdit Anna. Après il va falloir vous traîner pour rentrer.

Rakist grogna mais ne désobéit pas à la jeune femme.

- A ce propos, levez la main ici ceux qui n'ont pas vingt ans, demanda subitement Hao.

Presque tous rougirent violemment.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, vous avez de la chance.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as embobiné le serveur ? s'inquiéta Yoh.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires, le rassura Hao avec un sourire presqu'inquiétant.

- T'as pas vingt ans non plus je te signale, fit remarquer Lyserg.

Hao sourit diaboliquement et fit vieillir son corps de quelques années.

- Je n'ai rien dit, concéda Lyserg de mauvaise grâce.

Hao reprit son ancienne apparence.

- On pourrait aller en boîte de nuit maintenant, proposa Marco, aussitôt applaudi par Rakist.

- J'y suis jamais allé, ce serait chouette ! s'enthousiasma Yoh.

- Forcément tu n'as pas vingt ans, commenta Chocolove.

- En France c'est dix-huit ans, ajouta Jeanne.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Manta.

La jeune fille rosit inhabituellement et Marco sembla se figer sur place.

- J'ai demandé à Meene, une fois…

Marco sembla être anéanti mais tous les autres rirent.

- On n'a qu'à improviser une boîte de nuit à l'auberge, proposa Yoh avec enthousiasme.

- C'est une excellente idée maître Yoh, encouragea Amidamaru.

- Sans lumières ni musique ? demanda Horohoro, incrédule.

- C'est gentil de te proposer pour aller en acheter, déclara Anna.

…

Ils passèrent vraiment une excellente soirée. Tous dansèrent, même ceux qui n'en avaient pas envie. Chocolove invita Mary qui restait assise immobile sur sa chaise, Mach força Ren puis Lyserg à la faire tourbillonner, Ryu fut tour à tour le cavalier de toutes les filles, Anna marcha consciencieusement sur les pieds d'Hao, Marco et Rakist dansèrent ensemble.

Les fantômes aussi étaient de la partie et Kororo et Morphin se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs ensemble, heureuses. Amidamaru proposa une danse à Canna, Pascal Avaf apprit à Manta, Chocolove et Bason une danse de chez lui. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous.

Tamao finit par relever le poncho d'Hao sur ses épaules, lui faisant comme une cape, lui permettant de bouger les bras sans que le vêtement ne s'agite autour d'elle.

- Ravissante, lui chuchota Hao à l'oreille en l'invitant à danser, la faisant vibrer.

…

Le ciel était dégagé et on voyait bien les étoiles ce soir-là.

- On dort tous dehors ?

La proposition de Ryu fut largement approuvée et on installa les toiles cirées, les matelas, les chaises longues et les duvets dans le jardin. La maison se vida alors que chacun, après s'être vêtu de son pyjama, allait s'installer à l'extérieur. Dans la chambre d'Anna, Tamao était la dernière à ne pas s'être changée et commençait à désespérer. Elle n'arriverait jamais à déboucler cette fichue ceinture.

Embêtée elle s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la porte pour sortir quand Hao se matérialisa dans son dos. Elle sursauta brusquement, effrayée.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est raté, articula Tamao.

- Je me suis dit que tu risquais d'avoir besoin d'aide.

Tamao acquiesça et le laissa s'approcher pour l'aider. Ses mains volèrent sur sa taille mais ses yeux restèrent ancrés dans ceux de la jeune fille. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart tandis qu'il la libérait de la ceinture résistante. Le cœur de Tamao se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite ; son souffle se fit plus irrégulier. Elle garda cependant les yeux ouverts et vit Hao sourire. Il fit quelques pas en avant. Elle recula, toucha le mur, s'y appuya.

La ceinture fut enfin totalement défaite et Hao remonta ses mains, effleurant le ventre de Tamao. Celle-ci frémit. Elle avait chaud tout à coup. Pourtant la fenêtre était ouverte et le vent du dehors venait balayer la chambre et faire voler les cheveux d'Hao. Ils se perdirent sur son visage, la chatouillant, transportant avec eux l'odeur du jeune homme. La même odeur qui l'avait enivrée toute la soirée et qui se dégageait de son poncho.

Leurs jambes se touchèrent et il se pressa contre elle, posant ses mains sur sa taille. Il frotta son nez contre le sien et elle porta la main à son visage. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la joue d'Hao avant de se perdre dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Il avait remis ses boucles d'oreilles, nota-t-elle alors qu'un léger tintement se faisait entendre comme les boucles se balançaient.

Il était près, si près. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il s'était autant rapproché. Leurs ventres se touchaient, à travers leurs vêtements. Il souffla dans son oreille et elle poussa un léger gémissement. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au dos d'Hao, ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, les trouvèrent.

Le sentiment qui la traversa était indéfinissable, le contact également. C'était doux, chaud, humide, agréable. Elle sentit comme des papillons s'envoler dans son bas ventre.

Elle remonta les jambes, quittant le sol pour s'enrouler autour de celles du jeune homme. Elle sentit son dos se décoller du mur et comprit qu'ils se déplaçaient dans la chambre. Soudain elle fut renversée sur le lit et Hao se pencha au-dessus d'elle, souriant. Elle ne voyait que lui, son visage et ses boucles encadrés par ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre.

Il y avait cette odeur, partout, intense. Cette odeur qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Il y avait son visage, beau, attirant. Il y avait cette chaleur. La chaleur que dégageait son corps contre le sien.

- Hao…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais cela eut un effet immédiat. Le jeune homme plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, approfondit le baiser. Cette odeur, ce goût… Elle l'enserra de ses bras, ne voulant plus qu'il la lâche. Non surtout qu'il ne la lâche plus, qu'il la garde dans ses bras musclés, puissants et protecteurs.

Il finit par se détacher d'elle et elle inspira à plein poumons, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Son souffle était désordonné, erratique. Et le regard sombre qu'il lui envoyait ne l'aidait pas à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, bien au contraire.

- Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ?

Tamao ne voulut pas répondre et le serra plus fort, entre ses bras et entre ses jambes. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- On verra ça quand tu auras vingt ans, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Explique-moi comment tu as embobiné le serveur, réclama Tamao en refusant de le lâcher.

Il sourit et caressa sa joue du bout du nez. Elle sentit ses cils battre contre sa joue et poussa un soupir d'aise quand il appuya un peu plus son torse contre le sien.

- Je ne suis pas un serveur.

- Explique-moi comment t'embobiner.

Tamao lui envoya un regard déterminé et il sourit.

- Oh ça c'est facile, ronronna-t-il avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa gorge.

La jeune fille se cambra, le cœur en émoi, les mains tremblantes d'excitation.

- Embrasse-moi.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, les tissus s'envolèrent.


End file.
